


Heat

by Iliad06



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Spencer, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliad06/pseuds/Iliad06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's heat begins at the end of a case. Luckily, his mate is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fanfiction for a very long time. This is actually the first fic I've every posted online and my first Criminal Minds fic. Hope you enjoy!

Spencer doesn’t always sit next to Derek on the jet. They aren’t attached at the hip like some alpha and omega mates tend to be and usually spend their time on cases focusing on the job or spending down moments with their colleagues, together or on their own. This case is different. It was a bad one—they’re all bad, really, but this one struck particularly close to home. The unsub singled out victims who were in the late stages of Alzheimer’s disease. It’s not schizophrenia, but Spencer always takes cases that involve mental illnesses personally. The kid didn’t sleep more than 3 hours a night the entire case and still managed to locate the bastard so Derek could cuff him.

It’s no surprise to Derek when they board the plane that Spencer slides into the seat next to him, pulls his feet up onto the cushion, and rests his head against the alpha’s shoulder like that’s normal. It’s not, but Derek isn’t going to argue. Instead, he does what any good mate would do. He wraps his arm around his omega’s slim waist and pulls the younger man flush against his side, thankful there’s no armrest between the two chairs. Spencer lets out a happy hum and snuggles further into him.

“Sure, just make yourself comfortable, Pretty Boy.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he quips. Derek grins and glances around the jet as the rest of the team settles. Prentiss meets his eyes for a moment and mouths “wh-i-pp-ed” with exaggerated lip movements and sparkling eyes. He shrugs and presses a kiss to the top of Spencer’s head because if being whipped means being a body pillow for the gorgeous man next to him, he’ll take it.

Spencer falls asleep before the jet even takes off so Derek settles in to listen to music for the duration of the flight instead of getting a head start on the paperwork like he originally planned.

Maybe a half-hour out from their destination, Derek smells it. The sweet smell of spun sugar and freshly warmed caramel wafts up to his nose and sends a pleasant rush through his body. It’s subtle, so subtle the rest of the team won’t be able to smell it, but Derek is Spencer’s mate and he’s especially tuned to things like his scent, his needs, and his cycle. Spencer’s heat is due any day now and given the enticing scent he is just beginning to give off, he’ll be in heat by evening. Derek checks his watch to confirm he has enough time to get Spencer to their home—their nest—before the omega is dripping with want and delirious with need.

He must give off some pheromone just thinking about getting the omega panting and trembling beneath him because Spencer whimpers and shifts in his sleep.

“Shhhh baby boy,” Derek whispers into his ear, running a hand up and down his side, “I’ll take care of you when we get home. I promise.” He can’t help but scent at Spencer, inhaling that caramel scent and savoring it on the back of his tongue. Spencer smells fantastic on any given day, but during his heat, he’s something else and Derek can’t get enough of it.

Spencer settles back in his sleep and Derek spends the rest of the flight alternating between scenting Spencer’s hair and gently brushing it back from his forehead as the light sheen of sweet, heat sweat begins to show.

***

Spencer wakes the moment the jet’s wheels hit the tarmac. Derek’s side feels cold without the warmer-than-normal body pressed against him, but he enjoys watching his omega yawn, stretch, and rub at his face in his groggy state.

_3, 2, 1_ Derek counts silently. Realization lights onto Spencer’s features and he turns wide eyes onto his mate. Derek smiles and shakes his head to answer the silent question. The team doesn’t know his heat is about to start and he didn’t do anything to give himself away in his sleep either.

It takes ten minutes to deboard the plane and load into one of the FBI issued SUVs, then another fifteen minutes to drive back to the office. In that time, Spencer takes off his cardigan, rolls up his sleeves, loosens his tie, and even unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt to try and cool down. His scent has gotten a little more pronounced to Derek, but still isn’t intense enough to effect the team. If they tried, they could probably scent a distinct sugary note to the air, but as long as they just breathe normally, they won’t know. The team knows that Spencer is an omega and therefore has heats, but Derek knows that he would be embarrassed if they smelled it. Knowing and smelling are two different things to the younger man.

Derek is out of the car and collecting their go bags before Spencer even has his seatbelt unbuckled. The alpha in Derek demands that he takes care of his omega, even in small ways, like grabbing their bags and then returning to place a hand on the small of Spencer’s back and guide him towards the building. He figures they have enough time to debrief with the team before Spencer’s heat hits full force. Hotch intercepts the pair in the parking lot, two thick file folders in each hand.

“Reports.” He goes to hand each man a folder until trained eyes take in Spencer’s unbuttoned shirt, rolled sleeves, and the light flush to his cheeks. Hotch quickly shifts both folders to one hand and extends them to Derek. “Work on them as you have time, Morgan. I’ll see you both in a few days.” With that, he follows the rest of the team into the office building, leaving the bonded pair behind.

Spencer lets out a mortified groan and buries his face into Derek’s shoulder as the older man chuckles.

“How does he always know?” he grumbles.

“It’s Hotch, baby.” Derek kisses the top of his head and guides the slighter man to the passenger seat of their car. He opens the door, like a gentleman, but resists the urge to buckle his omega in, even though his alpha wants to. Instead, he presses a quick kiss to Spencer’s jaw line, effectively turning Spencer’s grumbling about Hotch into a pleased hum, and hurries into the driver’s seat.

The drive is torture for Derek and he knows that his omega is suffering too, which only serves to double his own discomfort. Being in a tight, enclosed space with his alpha mate has Spencer’s heat kicking into overdrive, his body trying to entice the alpha to knot him. And, fuck, does Derek want to. His knuckles are white where he grips the steering wheel to keep from reaching out to his omega. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Spencer wipe the sweat from his brow with shaking hands even though the A/C is on full blast. The smell of slick is so thick in the air Derek can practically taste it on his tongue. The thought of tasting that sweet slick has him pressing harder on the gas pedal. His mate’s underwear must be soaked, if Spencer’s squirming in his seat is any indication. Derek’s dick strains against the front of his pants and he imagines pulling off the side of the road and burying his tongue and then his knot deep in Spencer’s pliant body. But he isn’t a teenager anymore and his mate deserves soft pillows, a mattress, and mounds of blankets.

Derek grips the steering wheel, drives a little faster than normal, and makes it home in record time.

He pulls into the driveway, slams the gear into park, and grabs Spencer’s hair at the nape of his neck all in one quick movement. The omega whimpers and stretches his neck out, offering it up to Derek to _scentmarkbite_. His submission is beautiful and the power of it thrums through Derek’s body. All his alpha wants to do is take the younger man up on his offer, but Derek wants something else. He tightens his grip in Spencer’s hair, making the omega whimper as a fresh wave of caramel fills the air, and turns his head until unfocused, hazel eyes finally meet his own.

“I’m going to count to twenty, my little omega,” Derek growls low, “and then I want to find you on our bed, ready to take my knot in that sweet hole of yours.”

Spencer whines, pupils blown wide in arousal, and Derek can’t resist crashing their mouths together for a bruising, searing kiss. It's rough and desperate and perfect. Spencer’s fingers scrabble at his wrist, scratching down the sides of his arm as he whimpers into Derek’s mouth and writhes in the seat. Derek can’t believe the heat already has him so far gone, and he almost abandons the plan he had, ready to knot the omega right here. The thought of not kissing those soft lips in a clash of tongue and teeth seems impossible, but after a moment, he rips himself away.

“Twenty… nineteen,” he growls. Spencer hesitates for a moment, heat-soaked brain taking longer than normal to understand why his alpha isn’t already pounding into him, then scrambles for the car door. Derek has to force himself not to chase after his omega and instead continues to count aloud.

“One,” he growls to himself and darts into the house. His alpha thrills with the chase, singing and swelling inside his chest as he sprints through the entry way and takes the stairs two at a time. His omega’s sugary clothes are strewn along his path to the room, but he ignores them in favor of the source. He notices a pair of wet, dark blue boxer briefs hanging from the top of the banister. _Cheeky omega._

He finally reaches the entry to their bedroom and stops just inside the doorway.

No matter how many times Derek has seen Spencer nude, or their bodies have tangled together in the sheets, or he’s lain in post-orgasmic bliss, his knot buried deep in that perfect, slick hole, Derek is always beside himself with how beautiful his mate is.

Spencer kneels in the center of the bed, shoulders pressed to the surface, _fucking presenting_ in the direction of the door. His hole gleams with enticing slick. There’s so much of it, it drips in rivers down his thighs. When the musky scent of alpha arousal fills the room, Spencer moans and a fresh wave of slick drips from his heated body. Derek can almost see it from here and he can definitely smell it.

“Please please please,” Spencer whines, rubbing his face against Derek’s pillow and wiggling his hips like he can’t control the movement. And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing Derek has ever seen: his omega wet, and desperate, and rubbing his face against Derek’s pillow because it smells like alpha and he needs his alpha.

Derek is on him in a moment. The alpha springs onto the bed, grips the round globes of Spencer’s backside, and pulls his cheeks further apart.

“God baby,” Derek breathes in awe as he smears a finger through the slick on his mate’s upper thigh, teasingly close to his entrance. “You’re so wet for me.”

Without warning, he ducks, buries his tongue into the enticing hole of his mate, and groans as sweet, sugary, delicious slick fills his mouth. On a normal day, Spencer tastes like every terrible-for-you dessert Derek tries to avoid, but during his heat, it’s even sweeter. The room is filled with wet slurping sounds as he runs his tongue over his mate’s entrance over and over again, licking and plunging his tongue inside until Spencer is a writhing mess of moans, slick, and need.

“Der,” Spencer pants over and over as his hips twitch beneath Derek’s fingers.

The older man has to physically rip his mouth away from that addictive slick as he fumbles with his belt buckle. He could eat Spencer out for hours, licking and thrusting his tongue until his jaw aches and Spencer has come twice. He’s done it before. But during his heat, especially during the first wave of it, his omega needs a knot and he’s going to give it to him.

“Gonna knot you up so good, little omega,” Derek growls as he pushes his pants and boxers down his thighs. Spencer keens and tries to push his hips back, but Derek’s hand on his hip keeps him from moving far. “Gonna fill you up with my come, make you come on my knot.” He drapes himself over Spencer’s long, smooth back and nudges his entrance with the head of his cock. Spencer tries to push back again, to impale himself on Derek’s dick, but Derek holds him still with one hand. The other hand rubs the head of his member back and forth across that wet hole, not pushing in.

“You want something, baby boy?” He knows he’s being cruel, making Spencer form words instead of taking him until all he can say is his name over and over again. But Spencer likes when he talks dirty and Derek _likes_ when he begs.

“Please alpha please your knot please please please,” Spencer whimpers and arches his back more. The alpha can’t see his face, but he knows by the breathy whine that Spencer is absolutely _wrecked_. He can picture it: cheeks dusted pink, hair mussed, eyes glazed, and pupils so enlarged only a slim ring of hazel would keep them from looking completely black.

“Fuck baby, you beg so pretty for me,” Derek murmurs into Spencer’s ear and the omega preens.

Without warning, Derek thrusts deep into Spencer, making the younger man cry out and scramble for something to hold onto as Derek begins a relentless pace of long, deep thrusts.

Derek doesn’t usually take his omega without getting at least three fingers deep into him first, but Spencer once confided in him that he likes the burn, stretch of a partly prepared mating when his heat first hit. Heat forced his body to over-lubricate and to stretch to accommodate his alpha multiple times over a few day period. He even informed Derek how many milliliters of slick his body created while in heat and how many more centimeters the average omega in heat could stretch. The culminating point of his presentation was heat was the only time Spencer could take him while barely prepared without sustaining any damage. They talked about it a lot because rough sex sometimes made him uncomfortable and made him think of Carl Buford. But Spencer wanted it, wanted him, and that made him nothing like Carl.

Wet heat wraps tight around Derek’s cock and he uses his fingers to pull the omega’s plump cheeks apart again, watching with hungry eyes as his cock plunges in and out of that slick entrance. As he pulls almost all of the way out, he feels and sees the pretty hole tighten around him, practically pulling him back in. The sensation coupled with the fascinating sight is overwhelming.

“Such a greedy, little hole, baby boy.” Spencer’s moans rise in volume as Derek growls into his ear. “You take me so good, so wet, and hot, and _fuck.”_

He wraps an arm around Spencer’s middle and tweaks at one nipple, then the other, making Spencer writhe. His nipples are extra sensitive during his heat and Derek loves the little breathless gasps the omega makes when he plays with them.

“You gonna come on my knot, little omega?” Derek changes his thrusts, shoving in further and faster, pounding relentlessly against Spencer’s prostate.

“Yes, yes, please!” The omega cries, pushing back to meet Derek’s thrusts. Spencer is close, quickened to the edge of climax by his heat. The first round is always fast, messy, and satisfying.

Derek can feel his knot beginning to swell as his orgasm rushes towards him. His fingers tighten on Spencer’s slim hips hard enough to leave bruises and pull him back quick, slamming into him rougher than before. His knot starts to catch on the edge of Spencer’s hole on every thrust. He pushes in hard once, twice, three times before his knot swells completely and they lock together. Spencer shouts as his orgasm rips through him, filling the room with another wave of sweet scent as he spills onto the sheets beneath him.

Spencer’s hole clamps down around Derek like a vice, squeezing just right onto his knot and milking his orgasm from him. He groans and can’t stop his hips from jerking forward in minute thrusts, nudging against his mate’s oversensitive prostate, until all the cum is pulled from him and coats the inside of his omega.

The alpha has just enough brain cells functioning to wrap his arm around Spencer and pull the knotted pair to collapse onto their sides instead of face down into the mess Spencer made beneath them. They’ve made that mistake before and it was “less than ideal” according to Spencer. He runs hands over the soft skin beneath him and buries his face in the nape of his omega’s neck, scenting the sweet, happy pheromones wafting off of him. The room smells like happy omega and satisfied alpha and the mix of their scents makes Derek feel smug.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the mating mark near his lips. Spencer giggles and shifts in his arms, pressing his ass further into the cradle of Derek’s hips. His hole tightens for a second and the alpha’s knot twitches as he groans.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“You know,” Spencer mumbles, exhaustion evident in his voice, “sudden death during consensual sex only accounts for .6% of all deaths. So it is statistically unlikely that you’ll die during sex.”

“Cheeky omega,” Derek growls and nips at Spencer’s mating mark. Spencer just hums and nuzzles further into Derek’s pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up during a heat is vastly different from waking up on a normal day. On a normal day, Spencer usually jerks awake at the screeching of the alarm clock, adrenaline making him alert before he truly wants to be. During heat, he drifts into wakefulness, the warm heat nudging gently at his consciousness, and becomes aware of his surroundings in increments of hazy details. It’s only been a couple of hours since Derek knotted him, cooling his insides and promising a reprieve from the desperation of heat.

The room is dark and the sheets are cool underneath his hand where he’s flung his arm onto Derek’s side. The blanket is tangled around his ankles and its usually soft surface scratches his feet. Logically, Spencer knows the purpose of heat is to ensure that an omega attracts an alpha to knot them and that biologically his body creates reactions to further guarantee that will happen. An abundance of slick, an overly sugary smell, and being naked because clothes are uncomfortable all helps. Still, it’s annoying.

Speaking of slick, a quick mental assessment tells him that Derek, incredible, loving, take-care-of-everything Derek, wiped off the excess cum and slick from his stomach and between his thighs as he slept. Though he’s clean, he begins to feel the small trickle of slick start to collect around his entrance. The omega instinct makes Spencer want to find Derek as soon as possible, if only to be at his side, but a shower seems like the better idea to clean off the excess sweat.

In ten short minutes, the genius steps into the living room, fresh from the shower with a pair of soft, black boxer-briefs settled low on slim hips. The boxers aren’t the most comfortable during heat, but the feel of any slick seeping onto the furniture is worse. The scratching instinct that had begun in his chest, pushing him to seek out his alpha, stops as his eyes settle on his mate.

Derek sits in the middle of the couch, bare feet on the floor and elbows on his knees, as he hunches over the files strewn across the surface of the coffee table. He’s wearing a pair of old basketball shorts and nothing else, comfortable for lounging around in, but easy to take off when his omega’s heat demands him again. His brows furrow and he lifts one of the photos to take a closer look before scratching down some note on a yellow pad. He goes to reach for another photo, but freezes in mid-motion, presumably as the sweet scent reaches his nose, and locks eyes with Spencer instead.

“Hey, Pretty Boy,” he murmurs in that deep, soothing voice that makes Spencer tingle, “how are you feeling?”

“Good, all things considered.” Spencer crosses the room and slides into the seat next to him, pressing into his side. He grins, kisses the top of the smaller man’s head, and wraps an arm around him.

“Drink.” Derek hands Spencer a full bottle of water and watches closely until he has at least sipped at the cool liquid. The heat can make him nauseous the first day, but between the exertion and raised body temperature, it also makes him dehydrated. When Spencer was a teenager, struggling through heats alone, he would forget to drink water and once ended up in the hospital with severe dehydration. Knowing this, Derek always places a few bottles in strategic places around the house in the days leading up to his mate’s heats.

Satisfied, Derek turns back to continue his paperwork as Spencer nurses the water sip by slow sip to keep his stomach calm.

“Do you want to watch T.V.? Or I can grab your book from the nightstand?”

The omega shakes his head and grabs a folder instead, pulling mug shots, booking documents, and half-finished arrest paperwork into his lap.

“Uh-uh-uh, baby. No working while in heat.” Dark fingers wrap around a slim wrist and pluck the materials out of Spencer’s hand.

Spencer reaches for the folder, but Derek holds it just out of reach. “Derek, I have an IQ of 187. Even in the worst of my heat, my brain is probably functioning at a 140. I can handle simple paperwork.”

“Are you saying you’re smarter than me even in heat?” He grins and pushes Spencer back easily with a hand on his chest as he reaches again for the folder.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

He barks out a laugh. Spencer lunges for the paperwork, but even distracted, Derek has quick reflexes. He tosses the folder onto the table, catches the omega around the waist, and flips the pair on the couch, pressing him back into the cushions. He hovers over his mate with a smirk on his face.

“If you make the next heat wave start early, I’ll go use toys instead,” Spencer growls, glaring hard at his smug mate. “After I’ve made your knot swell.”

Derek chuckles. “No you won’t.” He noses along Spencer’s jaw line and presses a gentle kiss to the hinge of it. “You like my knot too much.” Instead of relaxing into the couch and shuddering like he wants to, Spencer huffs and holds his body stiff.

“C’mon, baby, don’t be like that.” The alpha doubles his efforts, covering his neck in little nips, kisses, and teasing sucks until he can’t take it anymore. He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and tugs until he takes the hint and locks their lips together. The kiss is lazy and soft and Spencer basks in the feeling of his alpha solid and strong above him as the kiss fills him with warmth and security.

Too soon for both men, Spencer nudges at broad shoulders and Derek breaks off the kiss with a final, teasing nip to a plump, bottom lip. Derek enjoys the waves of heat as much as Spencer enjoys him quelling them, but neither man wants to trigger that desperation before it is meant to happen. Derek’s knot may feel wonderful, but the moments before it stretches him open, when the heat makes his entire body ache for it, leave much to be desired.

“Let me help you with the paperwork,” Spencer tries one more time, allowing just enough pleading into his eyes. He knows that his mate can’t say no to his puppy eyes bundled with the extra sweet scent he’s giving off. “The files were meant for both of us and you’re already helping me through my heat.”

“I’m your mate, baby. That’s my job.”

“You know it drives me crazy to sit here like a useless omega stereotype.” With that statement, Spencer can already see victory in his grasp. Getting people to see his point of view is a lot like playing in the casino. He has to keep in mind how the other players will respond to his actions for a big payout. He tries not to manipulate anyone who isn’t an unsub because Garcia always said to use his “giant brain powers” for good and not evil.

But sometimes he has to pull out all the tricks when Derek enters protective alpha mode.

“You’re not useless,” the alpha responds. _Jackpot._

“I know that and you know that. So give me something to do.”

Derek sighs. “You know I’m just trying to take care of you, right? I don’t think you’re unable to do things during your heat.”

Spencer grins at him and gives him quick, wet kiss. “I know.”

It takes some shuffling, made longer by intermittent kisses, but soon Derek is back to sitting in the center of the couch, looking through crime scene photos and taking notes. Spencer sits with his back pressed to Derek’s side, knees bent and feet pushing against the arm of the couch. The folder sits in his lap, propped against his knees.

The mated pair work in silence for about an hour, only speaking to refresh memories of the order in which the team discovered evidence and for Derek to remind Spencer to drink more water. Derek’s thumb draws lazy patterns on the soft skin of his mate’s stomach and the omega presses a kiss against his bare shoulder or stops for a moment to scent along his skin every so often. Spencer’s heat is still calm, rolling under the surface of his skin in lazy waves, but he knows it will crash into him in full force within the next hour. His heat has always been rather predictable, spiking every four hours after an alpha knot, three after a toy knot.

Spencer finishes describing the geographical triangulation of the nursing home, hospital, and initial victim dump site, complete with full addresses, and closes the folder. There is one more page of his report left but he’d rather not be interrupted by his heat in the middle of completing it. Derek is holding up two photos for comparison when Spencer throws a leg over both of his and straddles his lap.

“Can I help you?” he drawls, still looking between the photos, seemingly uninterested. But Spencer knows all of his tells—he’s a profiler and a professional poker player after all—and Derek’s lip twitches at the corner.

Spencer grins.

“I hope so.”

And grinds his hips down in a slow circle.

“Mmm, Spence,” the alpha groans, voice gruff and low.

He tosses the photos in the general direction of the coffee table and settles one hand on Spencer’s hip as the other trails fingertips up and down the soft skin of his thigh. His hands guide the omega’s body down in long circles, keeping the same slow rhythm Spencer had started. Spencer can feel as his cock fills quickly and rubs against the cleft of his backside, already wet with the steady pool of slick. If Derek wasn’t wearing shorts, Spencer knows he’d be able to feel his dampness on his skin and that thought sends warm embarrassment mixed with pleasure thrumming through his veins. They both moan at the friction and Spencer leans forward to capture his mate’s lips in a kiss.

The kiss matches the speed of his hips: slow and thorough. Derek teases his lips with nips and nibbles that make the omega breathless. Rough, calloused fingers run up the inside of his thigh and a thumb dips just into his thin boxer briefs to tease the crease of his leg. That thumb rubs back and forth, so close to where Spencer aches to be touched.

“Please Der,” he breathes, not fully breaking the kiss, “I need-“

“Patience baby.” Derek presses down on Spencer’s hip, making them grind harder, though not any faster. On the next thrust, Derek’s hard cock slips in between his cheeks and rubs against his entrance through thin boxers and shorts. Spencer lets out a low moan and grips Derek’s shoulders. His underwear is soaked through and Derek must be able to feel his slick seeping through his own shorts.

“Up.” Derek’s growling command has Spencer shifting off of his lap before his mind fully understands how his body is moving. His feet tangle and he almost topples backwards over the coffee table and paperwork but Derek’s quick reflexes keep him upright. “Careful love,” he murmurs as he runs his fingers up and down trembling thighs. It’s hard standing in front of him when all Spencer really wants to do is shove him down and force his knot into his body.

The older man shifts forward and presses soft kisses along the skin right above the waistband of his boxer briefs. Spencer’s hips twitch at the sensation and the movement makes his hard member bump against the alpha’s chin. Derek chuckles and flashes him the grin he fell in love with at the office long before they even started a relationship.

“How soon until you’re desperate?” the alpha asks as his lips continue their path across the smooth stomach before him.

“Maybe 15 minutes?”

“Good.” He presses a kiss to Spencer’s bare hipbone as he pulls the boxer briefs off. “I want to be in you before you’re too far gone to enjoy it.”

“I always enjoy your cock."

“Mmm,” he growls softly and nips at the other hipbone, sending tingles up Spencer’s spine. Spencer lets out a shaky moan and rest his hands on his mate’s smooth scalp. He wants to push his head down so his mouth is where Spencer’s body really aches for it, but he resists the urge and runs fingernails across his mate’s sensitive scalp instead.

Derek hums his pleasure, winks at the omega, then dips down to wrap soft lips around the tip of his dripping cock. Spencer moans loudly and his whole body jerks, only gripping onto strong shoulders to keeps him upright. The warm, wet cavern of his mouth is overwhelming as it sinks further down onto his cock and he barely keeps himself from thrusting fully into that heat.

“Fuck, Der,” he groans. The alpha chuckles around his cock and pleasure zings up his spine at the feeling. Heat surges through his body, filling his limbs and head with warmth. Derek will need to go a lot faster if he wants to be in him before he’s delirious with need.

It’s like the alpha can sense the heat coming because two fingers nudge at his entrance in the next moment. His fingers thrust in and work quickly to open him up, helped along by the penetrative sex from only a few hours ago. Two fingers turn to three and then four efficiently as his mouth continues to wring gasps, moans, and whimpers from the lithe man. His tongue swirls around the tip once more before he pulls off with an obscene popping sound.

“On top, love.” He lands a sharp slap to Spencer’s backside, and the little sting forces a whimper from the younger man’s throat that makes Derek's eyes darken. Spanking is something they both enjoy but exploring any kinks during heat was shot down by Derek from the beginning. He didn’t want Spencer in a position where he couldn’t tell where his breaking point was.

Large hands guide Spencer back into their previous position and he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck for balance. His heat hasn’t completely overtaken him yet, but his brain is starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges. Derek rearranges his body until he can feel the tip of a cock nudging at his entrance.

“Slow, just like before,” the alpha murmurs and presses his hips down.

For a few, long seconds, his body resists and his alpha’s cock just presses against his slick entrance, pushing and stretching until it finally, _finally_ , pops inside. The mates freeze for a moment and they both groan at the feeling of his hole clenching around the wide rim of his cock. Derek is the first to move and his hands push Spencer further down onto his lap. Inch by inch Spencer sinks onto Derek’s wide cock and the feel of it rubbing against the inside walls of his body makes him writhe and clench at the length inside him.

Soft pants and moans escape his lips as Derek’s cock continues its slow journey inside. He moves to push down faster, but Derek’s hands tighten on his hips.

“Slow, pretty boy.” He whimpers his frustration. It’s easy for Derek to want slow when his heat isn’t the one begging for a knot.

They don’t kiss as Spencer shifts further down his cock. Instead, Derek’s eyes stare into his as they move together. His alpha’s gaze is intense and filled with warmth, love, and awe. He can only hope his eyes reflect the same emotions.

What feels like hours later, but is really only a few minutes, Spencer’s backside comes to rest against muscular thighs.

During his heat, the omega craves fast sex. He wants Derek on top of him, pushing him down and pounding relentlessly into his hole. But there’s something to be said for slow, languorous sex he thinks as he rests in Derek’s lap for a moment, filled completely and content with the stretching in his backside.

He goes to push up from Derek’s lap but strong hands keep him still.

“Grind against me, pretty boy.” Spencer moves his hips in a slow circle, like before, and a groan punches out of Derek’s chest. “Fuck yeah, baby. Just like that.”

The omega grins at him and continues to grind his hips down against him, barely rising off of his lap. After a few languid circles, Derek’s cock nudges against his prostate, making warmth and pleasure explode deep inside him and forcing a loud moan from his lips.

“Yes, baby. Right there,” Derek murmurs and pulls him forward to rest more against his chest, the new angle forcing him to hit his prostate with every circle of Spencer’s hips. The pleasure is almost overwhelming and he sobs his moans into the alpha’s neck, digging fingernails into his alpha's firm back. Derek groans into his ear and his knot swells against Spencer's dripping entrance, a teasing friction to come.

The heat bursts through, scratches at the omega’s mind, and fills his chest with desperation. His limbs thrum, his thighs tremble, and his insides begin to ache. He needs an alpha knot. Right. Now.

The heat drives Spencer to grind harder and suck and kiss along Derek’s neck, hoping to entice his alpha to give him more. “Please, please, please,” he starts to whimper, delirious and flush with heat.

Derek growls, says something that Spencer can't hear over the rushing in his ears, and moves his hands to grip to globes of his ass. He pushes him down harder, grinding up against the trembling body above him so roughly the couch scrapes against the wooden floor beneath the bonded pair. They continue to grind together until his knot starts to catch on Spencer’s rim. A few thrusts later and his knot forces it’s way inside the pliant body.

He cries out as the knot stretches his rim as far as it can go. The heat crashes into him full force as Derek thrusts hard against his prostate again and again. It’s too much. He’s hot, and aching, and stretched, and so full of Derek’s cock. The pleasure is overwhelming. A rough palm wraps around his hard cock and the orgasm rips through him after only one pump. Spencer writhes and cries out as he empties himself on both of their chests. Derek groans low, pushes him down into his lap, and shudders against him. The alpha’s knot spasms against his entrance, filling him with his cooling seed.

Spencer floats in the warm haze of post orgasm, completely unaware of his surroundings. He can hear breathing, feel Derek’s skin against his own, and smell a mixture of alpha and omega around them. Derek could recite the National Anthem and Spencer wouldn’t be able to remember the first word he said.

Moments later, he begins to come back to himself as the heat retreats, satiated for now. He pushes off of Derek’s body so he’s sitting more fully on his lap instead of leaning forward. His knot pushes a little more inside of him and they both moan. Spencer’s eyes flutter open and meet Derek’s in a hazy stare. He can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips as the alpha pushes sweaty hair back from his face.

“Good, baby?” Derek asks.

“Perfect.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He presses a soft kiss to his omega’s forehead and pulls his mate forward again to rest against his chest.


End file.
